Your Bride To Be
by Kasperr
Summary: Park Jimin hanya ingin menjadi 'istri' yang baik untuk Min Yoongi, jadi dia telah berlatih sebelum mereka menikah. Tapi mengapa semuanya terasa sangat sulit? / BTS. YoonMin. Yoongi & Jimin. Yoon!Top Min!Bot. BL. DLDR


[1]

"Kenapa?

Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?

Kau lebih mementingkan karirmu dari pada aku?

Kenapa?

Jelaskan padaku Park Jimin!"

Lelaki manis bernama Park Jimin itu hanya bisa memukul lengan kekasihnya agar tidak membuat perhatian semua orang di dalam café itu tertuju sepenuhnya pada mereka.

"Hyung, bukan begitu! Pelankan sedikit suaramu." bisik Jimin pelan. Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari untuk melihat sudah berapa orang yang terganggu dengan celotehan kekasihnya ini sedari tadi.

Tenyata tak banyak. Hanya beberapa gadis SMA yang sepertinya mencuri pandang pada mereka berdua, mungkin tak terganggu dengan perdebatan kecil pasangan kekasih itu, hanya heran dan menyayangkan dua lelaki tampan kini saling berpegangan tangan dan melempar tatapan penuh cinta pada satu sama lain.

"Kau menolak lamaranku!" kata kekasih Park Jimin, yang masih dalam nada kesal yang sama namun dengan volume suara yang sedikit lebih pelan. Dia masih memegangi tangan Jimin kuat-kuat, tidak percaya bahwa lelaki yang sudah dikencaninya selama tiga tahun ini baru saja menjawab _tidak_ ,segera setelah dia mengatakan niat untuk hidup bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Jika saja itu wanita lain, atau _lelaki_ lain, mungkin mereka sudah menangis terharu atau melongo lalu mengangguk bahagia. Tapi Park Jimin? Malah melebarkan matanya dan langsung menggeleng keras.

Bagaimana bisa Park Jimin melakukan itu?

"Yoongi hyung, dengarkan aku!"

Min Yoongi, kekasih Park Jimin, yang kini melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Tak menyangka bahwa cincin yang sudah dipilihnya berhari-hari dan deretan kata manis yang sudah dilatihnya berjam-jam di depan cermin akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pujaan hatinya sendiri.

"Aku bukan tak ingin menikah dengamu…" Jimin kembali meraih tangan Yoongi, dipegang untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa Jimin juga ingin hidup bersamanya. Tetapi… "Tidak sekarang. Berikan aku waktu."

Yoongi masih tidak bisa menerima alasan itu. Gelengan Jimin dan kata _tidak_ yang sudah lebih dulu terlontar dari bibir manis kekasihnya sudah terlanjur membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi dingin, "Waktu untuk apa?"

Jimin diam.

Dia sebenarnya telah bermimpi untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Min Yoongi sejak dulu, sejak Min Yoongi pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya, sejak pertama kali Min Yoongi memperkenalkan Jimin pada kedua orang tuanya, sejak Min Yoongi sengaja menyinggung masalah tinggal bersama, atau mengangkat anak, atau sejenisnya yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan.

Tetapi, tetap saja. pernikahan menjadi sebuah beban tersendiri untuknya. Untuk Park Jimin yang tidak bisa memasak, yang tidak bisa bekerja membersihkan rumah, yang pemalas dan suka bangun siang. Jimin memikirkan bagaimana bisa dia mengurus Yoongi kendati dia tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Jimin ingin mengatakan pada Yoongi betapa dirinya bahagia ketika sang kekasih melamarnya, dan ingin segera mengepak barang dan tinggal bersama, tetapi dia harus menahan sedikit lebih lama. Dia menginginkan waktu untuk belajar menjadi pantas untuk mendampingi seorang Min Yoongi.

Jadi Jimin menggigit bibirnya sambil berkata dengan lembut, "Berikan aku waktu satu bulan untuk mengurus semua pekerjaanku. Setelah aku resign, kita menikah."

Yoongi berdecak, "Aku tidak melarangmu bekerja, Jimin-ah…"

"Tetap saja!" Jimin bersikeras. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan pada Yoongi bahwa dirinya hanya butuh waktu untuk belajar memasak dan mengurus rumah tangga. Soal pekerjaan, Jimin memang sudah lama ingin berhenti bekerja.

"Pokoknya berikan aku satu bulan." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan anak anjing yang lucu, "Kumohon…"

Mau tak mau, Yoongi mengangguk. Dia tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi imut kekasihnya, mencubit pipi dan hidungnya kemudian memegang tangan Jimin dan memasangkan cincin yang sedari tadi terlupakan di jari manisnya.

"Baiklah. Satu bulan." Kata Yoongi, "Setelah itu, aku tidak akan menerima alasan apapun lagi. aku akan menyeretmu ke depan altar, mau atau tidak."

Jimin tertawa mendengar ancaman menggemaskan itu.

" _Copy that._ "

.

[2]

Pelajaran pertama; yang paling dasar namun yang paling sulit adalah bangun pagi.

Jimin sudah menyetel alarm pada pukul lima di malam sebelumnya. Demi menjadi _istri_ yang baik untuk Min Yoongi hyung-nya, Jimin bersedia meninggalkan teman-temannya dan tidur lebih cepat agar besok pagi dia akan terbangun lebih awal.

Walaupun tidak langsung berhasil, Jimin selalu mengusahakan dirinya sudah berada di balik selimut setiap pukul sepuluh malam, mencoba menutup mata. Sayang sekali tubuhnya yang sudah terbiasa tertidur dini hari tak dapat menerima perubahan itu begitu saja.

" _Tidurlah dalam keadaan gelap, lalu kedip-kedipkan matamu. Biasanya itu akan membuat orang cepat mengantuk."_

Jimin ingat sepupunya, Kim Seokjin, pernah menyarankan itu padanya. Jadi Jimin melakukan semua persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Seokjin padanya.

Sama saja.

Jimin baru bisa tertidur lelap pukul tiga pagi dan bangun pukul sembilan keesokan harinya. Dengan tarikan napas berat dan rambut awut-awutan, Jimin kembali menyusun jadwal program bangun pagi-nya. Malam nanti dia akan mencoba lagi. Bayang-bayang menjadi _istri_ seorang Min Yoongi telah memberinya semangat dan kekuatan. Park Jimin telah bertekad, saat menikah nanti, dia akan lebih dulu bangun dari suaminya lalu menyiapkan sarapan dan membersihkan rumah, lalu memilihkan baju kantor untuk Yoongi dan kemudian mengantarnya kerja dengan sebuah ciuman.

 _Indah sekali_

Jadi Park Jimin dengan sekuat tenaga akan mengabulkan mimpinya sendiri, dan membahagiakan Yoongi. Yatuhan, tolong Jimin.

.

Pelajaran kedua; memasak.

Park Jimin telah mengontak Kim Seokjin dan memaksa sepupu laki-lakinya itu untuk meluangkan waktu dihari sabtu dan minggu khusus mengajarinya memasak. Kim Seokjin telah menolaknya dengan alasan, "weekend adalah _quality time_ -ku dengan Kim Namjoon." Dan Park Jimin sambil merengek berkata, "kau tega kalau sepupu satu-satumu ini tidak menikah hanya karena tidak bisa masak? Namjoon hyung akan mengertii~"

Setelah itu, Park Jimin mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Akhir pekan bersama Kim Seokjin –dan Kim Namjoon, dalam beberapa kesempatan.

Di keluarga mereka, Kim Seokjin adalah yang paling pintar memasak. Hampir semua makanan rumahan bisa dimasaknya. Dan karena Min Yoongi menyukai makanan rumahan, Jimin mendapatkan guru yang tepat.

Hanya saja, semua murid tidak langsung menjadi pintar dikali pertama mereka belajar, bahkan seorang jenius sekalipun. Dan karena itu, dihari pertama, Kim Seokjin meledak marah ketika muridnya malah mengacau, bukannya memasak. Park Jimin tidak sengaja menumpahkan minyak goreng ketika berusaha mengangkat penggorengan dari kompor, sehingga Kim Namjoon yang terkenal sebagai God of Destroyal terpeleset diatasnya dan merusak pintu lemari dapur. Tangan kirinya tidak sengaja menyenggol cutting board sehingga pisau terlempar dan menancap di papan resep di pinggir kulkas, satu sentimeter meleset dari kepala Park Jimin.

Melihat Kim Seokjin yang bengong menatap dapurnya, Park Jimin pelan-pelan meletakkan penggorengan dan membantu Kim Namjoon berdiri. Berkat sandal rumahnya yang masih licin, pacar Kim Seokjin itu terjatuh lagi dengan Park Jimin di bawah ketiaknya, ditambah lagi Namjoon tidak sengaja berpegangan pada mangkuk besar berisi tepung dan telur yang belum dikocok. Hal itu membuat Namjoon dan Jimin bersin-bersin tertumpah tepung.

Satu detik kemudian, mereka segera kabur mendengar Kim Seokjin berteriak, "KELUARRR!"

.

Pulang dari apartemen Seokjin, Park Jimin berjalan kaki menuju halte bus sembari memikirkan apalagi yang bisa dipelajari untuk mempersiapkan diri menjadi istri seorang Min Yoongi. Walaupun dia belum bisa bangun lebih pagi dari orang kantoran (hari ini Jimin bangun pukul delapan. Kemajuan bagus!), dan belum bisa memasak, dia tidak akan menyerah. Terpikir olehnya tinggal bersama Min Yoongi, berdua, sehingga kemudian harus Jimin-lah yang membersihkan rumah itu.

Yosh! Pelajaran berikutnya adalah membersihkan rumah.

.

[3]

Park Jimin memohon kepada ibunya untuk dibiarkan membersihkan rumah sendirian, tanpa pembantu. Sang ibu yang sudah tahu sifat anak satu-satunya itu, jelas ragu-ragu mengizinkan. Park Jimin bukanlah orang yang tingkat kecerobohannya bisa merusak barang-barang atau memecahkan guci atau apa, tapi seseorang yang tidak biasa bekerja jelas akan melupakan –atau bahkan tidak tahu beberapa hal kecil tapi penting, misalnya memeras kuat-kuat kain pel agar lantai tidak terlalu licin, atau membuang sisa makanan terlebih dahulu sebelum mencuci piring dengan sabun, atau beberapa mitos seperti _menyalakan lilin saat membersihkan langit-langit_.

Namun karena anak laki-laki berharganya itu merengek seperti anak kecil, mau tidak mau ibu Park mengizinkan dengan berat hati. Disuruhnya semua asisten rumah tangga untuk tidak membantu Jimin bahkan untuk hal kecil.

Awalnya Park Jimin senang, namun lama kelamaan dia merasa lelah juga. Rumah yang biasa dibersihkan oleh lebih dari lima asisten rumah tangga kini dikerjakannya sendirian. Dia merasa menyesal meminta untuk tidak dibantu sedikitpun sehingga para asisten rumah tangga itu hanya saling melirik pada satu sama lain ketika Jimin memberikan kode-kode tentang betapa beratnya pekerjaannya hari itu.

Diakhir harinya, Park Jimin bahkan tidak selesai mengepel lantai. Dia melempar keras-keras tongkat pelnya dan berjalan dengan kaki menghentak, naik ke kamarnya, meninggalkan semua itu pada para asisten rumah tangga yang telah sigap mengambil alih, tahu dengan benar bahwa tuan muda mereka akan menyerah. Mereka hanya menunggu waktunya saja.

.

Park Jimin kesal. Dia marah-marah pada gorden tentang betapa bodoh dan tidak bisa bekerjanya dia. Lama kemalaan, Jimin mulai marah-marah tentang ayahnya yang kaya sehingga dia dilayani pembantu sejak kecil, tentang dia yang anak satu-satunya sehingga ibunya tak mengizinkannya bersusah-susah melipat pakaian sendiri, dan tentang kehidupannya yang selalu bersenang-senang tanpa berpikir tentang suatu hari dia akan menikah. Saat Jimin duduk memeluk lutut di lantai, dia sedang menangis sambil mengoceh hal-hal kecil lain yang membuat usahanya menjadi _istri_ _Min Yoongi yang baik_ gagal.

Ditengah isakannya, terdengar ketukan pintu yang membuat Park Jimin menoleh ogah-ogahan.

"Jangan masuk!" gertaknya keras, "aku sedang kesal!"

Suara Min Yoongi menyahut pelan dari balik pintu, "ini aku, sayang…"

"Yoongi hyung?" Jimin menghentikan isakannya sambil menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Jimin menggigit bibir, ragu-ragu berkata, "masuklah…"

Pintu terbuka perlahan dan kemudian kepala Min Yoongi melongok ke dalam. Kekesalan Park Jimin langsung hilang melihat senyum hangat kekasihnya yang jarang sekali dilihat orang.

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menutup pintu saat yang lebih muda bangun dari duduknya, menanti sang kekasih datang mendekati.

"Aku dengar dari ibumu kau banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini…" Min Yoongi membuka pembicaraan setelah mengajak kekasih mungilnya duduk di sofa sambil berpelukan, "ada apa sayang? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Park Jimin sangsi harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun juga dia tidak punya jawaban lain untuk dijadikan alasan. Jadi Park Jimin diam sambil mencubiti kemeja kekasihnya.

Min Yoongi menghela napas panjang ketika tak ada jawaban dari kekasihnya, jadi dia mencoba menebak, "apa lamaranku begitu mengganggumu?"

Sontak Park Jimin mengangkat wajah, menatap kekasihnya yang kembali menghela napas melihat respon atas pertanyaan itu.

"Benar ya?" bisik Min Yoongi, agak menyesal. "Dengar sayang," Yoongi memegang tangan Jimin kuat-kuat, "aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah jika itu benar-benar menjadi beban untukmu."

Park Jimin segera menggeleng keras, "bukan begitu, hyung." Katanya memotong, tak ingin kekasihnya itu salah paham. "Aku sangat ingin menikah denganmu."

Senyum Min Yoongi mengembang ketika kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Jimin. Yah… setidaknya mereka berdua punya perasaan yang sama tentang pernikahan itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin segera menundukkan kepala sembari melirik Yoongi sesekali. Malu-malu dia berkata, "aku belajar menjadi _istri_ yang baik, dan ternyata sulit sekali…"

"Kau apa?" Yoongi memastikan dia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku belajar memasak, belajar membersihkan rumah, dan belajar untuk bangun pagi agar dapat mengurusmu hyung…" Jimin akhirnya menumpahkan semua pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya selama ini, "aku ini sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Aku selalu bangun siang, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Satu-satunya yang aku bisa adalah menari, bahkan aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini karena ayahku pemilik sanggar tari itu. Aku sama sekali tidak punya apapun untuk kau banggakan, hyung."

Sebenarnya Yoongi ingin tertawa sambil mencubit pipi gembul kekasih manisnya ini, mengingat betapa lucu suaranya saat mengatakan setiap kata, dan juga pemikiran-pemikirannya yang begitu menggemaskan. Namun melihat wajah bersedih itu membuat Yoongi tak tega. Dia hanya mengusap rambut Jimin dengan sayang sambil berkata, "aku jatuh cinta pada Park Jimin, dan aku telah mengencani semua tentang dirimu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengeluh, sayangku."

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Min Yoongi masih tersenyum begitu hangat padanya.

Yoongi kembali bersuara, setengah berbisik, "aku menikahimu bukan agar kau bisa mengurusku, tapi agar kita bisa hidup bersama. Kau akan menari untukku semalaman dan bangun siang bersama, walaupun begitu kita tetap akan saling berpelukan dan kemudian tertawa saat kita buru-buru karena kesiangan datang ke kantor. Aku punya _istri_ seindah kau di ranjangku, mereka malah akan heran kalau aku tidak kesiangan."

Jimin tertawa dan Yoongi melanjutkan, "aku menikahimu bukan agar ada yang memasak untukku, tapi agar kita bisa makan berdua. Kita akan mencoba resep dari internet dan kemudian menertawakan gulai kimchi yang keasinan dan nasi kita yang gosong. Walaupun begitu, kita akan menikmatinya, karena kita yang membuatnya.

Aku menikahimu bukan agar ada yang membersihkan rumahku, tapi agar kita bisa berbagi segalanya. Kamar mandi, meja makan, ranjang, bahkan udara. Semuanya akan menjadi milik kita dan kita lah yang akan mengepel lantai, membersihkan semua bersama, dan bahkan memilih seprai dan gorden baru bersama. Pernikahan adalah tentang kau dan aku berubah menjadi _kita_. Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun untuk membuatku bangga sayang, membuatmu menjadi milikku sudah membuatku menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia sekaligus paling beruntung di dunia. Aku tak mengharapkan apapun lagi…"

Park Jimin hampir menangis saking terharunya, tapi dia menggigit bibir sambil memukul pelan lengan Yoongi, "tetap saja, hyung…" bisiknya ragu-ragu.

Yoongi menarik napas panjang atas sifat keras kepala kekasihnya ini, jadi sambil tersenyum Yoongi bicara lagi, "kalau itu memang sangat berarti untukmu… bagaimana kalau kau mulai dari hal-hal kecil, misalnya merapikan sendiri tempat tidurmu dan membuat roti panggang untuk sarapan orang tuamu besok pagi? Jangan melakukan semuanya sekaligus. Lakukan saja pelan-pelan. Sebelum kau membuat calon suamimu ini bangga, kau harus bisa membuat orang tuamu bangga dulu. _Call_?"

Akhirnya Park Jimin mengangguk bersemangat, senyum lega pertama setelah sekian hari memikirkan semuanya sendiri, " _call_!" serunya.

.

.

[4]

Esok paginya, ibu Park terkejut bukan main melihat kamar putera satu-satunya telah rapi saat dia masuk. Tak ada lagi pakaian kotor yang menumpuk –keranjang tempat baju kotor bahkan telah dikosongkan. Karpetnya bersih dari debu, kolong tempat tidur dan kolong meja bersih mengkilat. Seprainya telah diganti dengan warna kuning cerah, dan jendelanya telah terbuka lebar. Hal yang takkan kalian temukan dalam kamar Park Jimin yang biasanya.

Sambil menahan napas, ibu Park turun tergopoh-gopoh mencari suaminya untuk menceritakan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Dia melihat sang suami duduk di meja makan, kemudian memanggilnya, "yeobo~ Jimin kita…" sebelum sempat mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, suaranya tertahan melihat Jimin- _nya_ keluar dari dapur dengan dua piring roti panggang lapis daging. Anak mereka itu tersenyum lebar dengan celemek menghiasi bagian depan pakaiannya.

"Duduklah, _ma_ … sebentar lagi aku bawakan susu dan jus." Kata Jimin sembari meletakkan dua piring itu di meja; satu di depan ayahnya, satu lagi di depan sebuah kursi kosong untuk ibunya.

Setelah Park Jimin kembali ke dapur, ibu Park menyenggol keras suaminya.

"Jimin kita…" bisiknya masih terkejut.

Sang suami hanya tersenyum, walaupun kentara sekali dia sempat terkejut juga, "Jimin kita sudah besar…" katanya. "kurasa, sekarang aku akan tenang melepasnya menikah…"

Ibu Park kehabisan kata-kata, dia melongo menatap makanan di depannya, kemudian mencicipi sarapan sederhana buatan anak satu-satunya itu. Hampir menangis, dia berkata, "enak…"

Di balik pintu dapur, Park Jimin tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia berbalik menatap satu persatu pelayannya yang berbaris rapi.

"Itu percobaan yang keberapa?" tanyanya.

Kepala pelayan berbisik, "tiga puluh satu, tuan muda." Sambil melirik tiga puluh roti panggang gagal milik Jimin yang berderet di atas meja. Ada yang gosong, ada yang dagingnya masih mentah, ada juga yang terlalu pedas, dan ada yang terlalu asin. Memang tak ada murid yang lansung pandai, semua butuh proses, dan Jimin senang telah melewati itu semua walaupun dia harus bersusah payah menyeret dirinya sendiri dari kasur pukul empat pagi.

"Jangan buang-buang makanan," bisik Jimin pada semua pelayan. "Kalian habiskan itu ya? kecuali yang memang tidak bisa dimakan sama sekali." sambil nyengir dia berseru, "fighting!" kemudian pergi ke ruang makan dengan jus dan susu buatan sendiri, meninggalkan pelayannya saling menatap satu sama lain. Meratapi nasib masing-masing yang harus menghabiskan hasil percobaan tuan muda mereka.

Setelah sarapan, Park Jimin masuk ke kamarnya, mengunci pintu dan mengambil ponsel. Dia melakukan dial pada nomor Min Yoongi yang menyahut ceria dari seberang sana.

Dengan hampir berteriak, Jimin berkata, "hyung, aku sudah siap! Nikahi aku!"

Hari yang indah untuk Park Jimin. Pukul sembilan nanti dia akan lanjut tidur lagi.

.

.

* * *

The end.

* * *

.

.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hadiah lagi… for the most beautiful person I ever met (well, kita ga pernah benar-benar ketemu), **Yellow-ssi**. Ini harusnya hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu tahun lalu ya, baru kesampean sekarang, itupun ga tepat di hari ulang tahun. Hehehe. Stuck-nya kelamaan ya? maafkan.

Well, terima kasih untuk selama ini. Aku bener-bener fansmu, mb… wkwkwk.

Nah, untuk pembacaku sekalian… mungkin udah ada yang tau, aku akan berhenti nulis.. well, aku ga tau akan balik lagi ato enggak, mungkin ini akan jadi hiatus yang sangat panjang, jadi semua FF yang masih on-going akan di Discontinue.

Hadiah ini, akan jadi _tulisan_ terakhirku. Maafkan karena udah lama ga nulis, aku ngerasa cerita ini jadi aneh.. hehe.

kita akan _ketemu_ lagi ato engga, aku ga janji. Ehe.

Well, Enjoy… and… _See you, later._..

.

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


End file.
